Soon I'll be home
by kayahartford-belikov
Summary: After Claire jumps she disappears. No one hears from her until one day Peter finds out what happened to her. She's a pornstar. Can Claire make her way home? Warning: incest Paire


** I do not own Heroes or any of the characters. please enjoy and review.**  
"Babe, come in here." A feminine voice spoke from my bedroom where I could hear moans. I walked in to see my newest toy on the bed. Candy I think her name was? She was fingering herself to porn and normally it would be hot but lately I've been thinking more and more about Claire. My niece. I thought disgustedly at myself. These thoughts were hardly appropriate for an Uncle to have.i looked at the tv and instantly regretted it.  
"What the hell is this?!" I screamed harshly. She flinched and I almost felt bad... Almost.  
"Her name is Misty, she is one of the industry's best because her looks and she sure as hell knows how to take a pounding." Candy said and I could tell it turned her on. My niece turned her on... Claire was a pornstar. Fuck. I really hope Bennett didn't know.  
"Her name is Claire not Misty." I said angrily before turning off the tv. I felt sick. All these men and women touching my niece, my Claire. After she jumped off the Farris wheel she had disappeared and I had no clue where she went, none of us did even though God knows we tried. The last place any of us thought to look was the porn industry. What the hell Claire!  
"You know her?" She asked incredulously. "Did you sleep with her?" Her voice was wrought with jealousy.  
"No I didn't fucking sleep with her. That is my niece." She looked at me with widened eyes. " my sweet Claire." I muttered to myself.  
" baby, she isn't so sweet anymore. Looks like someone's been naughty." She smirked and I felt anger boil.  
"Get the fuck out of my house now! Don't you ever talk about my niece that way again and while we are at it... Lose my number." I tossed her clothes to her and saw her eyes widen. She sat there just staring. "I said go!" she scurried out. I sighed before calling Noah.  
"Noah speaking." I hadn't expected to ever talk to Noah again. Him and Lauren had just had a baby girl which they named Maddyson and he had cut of all contact with the company.  
"I found her Bennett."  
"What, Peter? Where?" He said excitedly. "Lauren! Peter found her! He found claire-Bear." this was not going to be easy.  
"Noah, she's a pornstar. She's going under the name Misty."  
"What? How did you find this out?"  
"Candy, or whatever her name was showed me. She was here watching porn when I got home and the second I looked and saw Claire. Let's just say Candy wont be coming back, she is far to scared of my temper." Noah seemed speachless and I knew he was hurt. I was too. He was right, She was breaking his heart in every way possible. Now that I thought about it she would be the perfect pornstar: flexible cheerleader, can't get diseases, can't feel pain, and can heal from any tearing. The thought angered me. My cheerleader writhing beneath any one but me. I knew it was sick but so was the thought of her doing this.  
"Okay, let me call Sylar, Matt, Hiro, and Seresh. They will want to know that she is found. Will you call Angela and is there any way you can get more information?"  
"Yeah, I am going to see her now Noah, Ill let you know how it goes." On the other end Noah was about to object when Lauren shook her head. They both knew that if anyone could get to her and get her back it was Peter; her hero... and as much as they all pretended otherwise Her Love. They weren't stupid. Anyone could see the way Claire looked at him before she ran. The look of complete adoration and love. Everyone could see it was mutual.

*Claire's POV*  
"God Claire, the more I fuck you the tighter you seem to get." My coworker, Rick said smirking. "No wonder they all fight to get you on the set with them." I smiled. My healing ability came in really handy with the kinky positions I was put in. I could handle anything and God I liked the roughness of it. I would imagine Peter Throwing me into a wall and making me scream as he pounded me. No stop, Claire. He's your uncle for Christ's sake! I scolded myself for my train of thought. I went into my changing room after filming. It was a threesome with me and two men. I showered and sat down in my chair, still naked. I looked into my mirror and gasped when I saw Peter behind me sitting on my bed.  
"What are you doing here, Peter?" He looked so sad. I yearned to hold him and make everything better but I was dirty now, tainted. I was no longer the cheerleader who idolized him. I downed a shot, knowing it would not do a thing for me. He sighed before walking over to me, pouring himself a shot.  
"Why Claire? We have been looking for you and we've missed you, i've missed you." He looked me in the eye and I squirmed under his intense gaze.  
"I needed to get away and when I was offered the job I took it. It's what's best."  
"No sweetheart, you should be home with me not here fucking anyone who comes near." I felt something wet fall against my cheeks and realized I was crying. Home sounded really nice.  
"I don't have a home Peter, not after all the lies they've told us. Not after all the death and pain."  
"Baby, home is wherever we are together." He then did something that shocked me. He kissed me, hard. His kiss was full of pain and hurt and most surprisingly love.  
"Peter, we shouldn't. We can't."  
"Claire! Fuck this! I don't care what's right. I love you so much. I could never think of you just as my niece. You are my everything. You deserve so much better then this. Come home baby. please?"  
"Peter, I can't I have three weeks left in my contract. I have to at least complete the three weeks."  
"Okay baby, but then will you promise to come home to me and be mine?"  
"I never stopped being yours." I kissed him hard. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me hard and bit my lip.  
"You are mine." I could here the jealousy in his voice. I tried to take his shirt off wanting more. "No my love, not until you are mine and only mine. Until then kisses will have to be enough." I pouted and he smirked before stinking one finger in me and then a second. God it was so hot. Just as I was about to get off he stopped and smirked even wider. "Hurry back to me and i'll finish what I started." I sighed as he disappeared. That was my Peter for you. I got dressed and started making my way out of the studio and to my studio apartment downtown. There was nothing to it but I wasn't there enough to spend more then I did on it. I had thousands in my bank account that I just hadn't bothered to touch. Soon Peter. Soon, i'll be home.


End file.
